


What’s Mine is Yours

by charminarmin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Domination, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Sex, lesbian domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminarmin/pseuds/charminarmin
Summary: 7x1 Divergent. Negan has a 24 year old daughter, and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Margot is just as possessive and demanding as her father. After Negan decides to take Daryl from the group of Alexandrians, Margot decides she also wants someone for herself. That someone just happens to be Rick’s daughter.OFC/OFC (Margot/Chloe), Negan/OFC (Chloe), Negan/Chloe/Margot, Future Negan/Rick





	1. Chapter 1

Just as it seemed that they were finally going to leave, Negan’s daughter held up her hand. Her father smiled and waited patiently as she strode back to the desolated group on the ground. The young woman stopped right in front of the petite, doe-eyed brunette. “This one. I want this one.” Chloe felt her insides go cold. “She’s really fucking hot, and I like her.”

“No,” rasped Rick. Every single time that he thought it was finally over, it only got worse. 

“Well, look at that Rick! My daughter has a thing for your daughter! I didn’t think anyone could get my Margot’s attention like that ... tell you what —“ he began, and walked up next to his daughter. They looked like two peas in a pod. Margot stood at about 5’8 and had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, and hazel eyes that mirrored her father’s. She wore a red leather motorcycle jacket and had a pair of twin sai in her utility belt as her weapon of choice. Both father and daughter wore similar expressions of arrogance. Negan looked down at the curly haired brunette on the ground and grinned. “What's your name, sweetheart?”

“Chloe,” she replied quietly, not even looking up. This couldn’t be happening! Of course, she had noticed the looks that the young woman had been giving her, but she had thought nothing of it at the time. 

“Well, Chloe, agree to accompany us back to the Sanctuary and I’ll keep your brother and father in good health - even if they piss me off a bit. You have my word!” Chloe took a deep, calming breath. She knew that she didn’t have a choice regardless, but to not willingly go alongside now that her father and Carl’s well-being were at stake would be selfish. Chloe most certainly wasn’t a selfish person. She looked over at her brother, who gave her a hard look. Clearly, Carl wasn’t fond of the idea. 

“No,” Rick tried again. “Please, not Chloe!” 

“Sorry, Rick! My daughter gets whatever her heart desires, and it’s just your shit luck that she wants adorable little Chloe here.” He turned back to the young woman. “So, are you coming willingly or not? Don’t get me wrong here - you have about as much as a say in the matter as Daryl does - but, you could at least do the right thing!” 

“I’ll come,” she answered. “I mean - I agree,” she corrected herself. Margot fist-bumped the air in excitement and grinned in satisfaction. 

“You won’t regret this, sweetheart! I’ll take real fucking good care of you ~” She practically sang. She held out a hand for Chloe to take, and the young woman grabbed onto it. She allowed Margot to raise her off the ground and sling an arm around her waist possessively. 

“Alright you sorry shits! Ta-ta!” Exclaimed Negan, now finally walking away for good. 

“Yeah, don’t wait up!” Margot added with a smile, leading her new plaything over to the van that they’d be riding in. Chloe flinched away slightly at the sight of blood on Margot’s jacket. “Don’t worry, darling. It doesn’t belong to any of your friends. I had my own mission before coming to see you all.” She didn’t eleborate and Chloe was thankful for that. She was pushed into the same van as Daryl, Negan, the man named Dwight and a few others whose names she didn’t know. Margot got in behind her.

Chloe took one last look out of the van at her family and friends as it drove away before turning back to the people sitting with her. Margot had a notepad and pen in her hand. 

“Chloe’s, my darling, what’re your measurements?” 

“Huh?” She replied dumbly, not quite sure what the young woman meant. She smirked in amusement. 

“Your measurements, sweetie. I have to make sure I get the right size clothes for you to wear!” 

“Oh, well, that’s very kind but that’s really too much! I’ll wear whatever,” Chloe answered. She couldn’t believe that Margot was going to such lengths for her. It looked like Daryl wasn’t going to get the same perks. 

“Chloe, you’re mine now,” Margot explained in an almost exasperated tone, as if she couldn’t believe that Chloe didn’t yet understand this fact. “You have to look the part! Now, I won’t fucking ask again. Tell me,” she ordered. 

“Um, I’m size small, I guess. Size 2 in a dress. Shoes are size 6.” 

“Bra size?” Chloe blushed. 

“32A.” 

“Okay, so maybe a bra isn’t necessary,” Margot said, making the young woman blush even more. She knew they were small, but had never been self-conscious about them until now. Negan’s daughter noticed Chloe’s discomfort. “Oh, no offense! I love itty bitty titties!” She said, grinning. “Besides, no bra means I can get my hands on ‘em easier.” Chloe didn’t know how to respond to that, but she didn’t have to. She had made the mistake of looking in Daryl’s general direction. 

“You don’t look at Daryl,” Negan ordered sternly. “You don’t speak to Daryl. You don’t even think about Daryl! After all, you wouldn’t want Margot to get jealous, would you? Then, I’d have an awful fucking mess in this van and I’d be out a Daryl!” 

“Dad’s right, you know. I do get awfully fucking jealous,” Margot warned her and Chloe immediately apologized. She didn’t want Daryl to die because of her. “Good girl! I know you don’t want Daryl, honey. After all, you have me now! I mean, you will marry me right?” She asked seriously. Chloe wasn’t sure how to respond to that one either. She had met this woman last night - a mere hours ago - and she was asking her to get married? 

“I-is that ok?” 

“Oh. My. God,” she said, pinching the bridge of the nose. “Why the hell would I ask if I wasn’t ok?”

“Well, we just met is all,” Chloe answered. 

“Yeah, and life is short,” replied the taller woman. “Trust me - you’ll want for nothing if you become my wife, Chloe.” 

“We’re both women,” Chloe noted quietly.

“Jesus tittyfucking Christ! Chalk full of excuses, aren’t you?” Before Chloe could defend herself, Margot spoke up again. “Yes, we’re both women. I’m not straight, and judging from the looks you gave me earlier, you’re not straight either! What were you gonna do, sweetheart? Get married to a man to appease daddy and be a closet lesbian your whole life? You don’t have to do that, darlin’, you can marry me instead!”

“Margot, we’re getting on the way now,” Negan interrupted. It seemed like he had been wanting to for awhile but didn’t want to ruin their conversation. “Wouldn’t want them to know where we’re headed.” 

“Right,” she agreed. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it’s time to blindfold you.” Dwight had just finished putting the blindfold on a Daryl and then he approached the young woman. Chloe closed her eyes and allowed him to put it on. “We’ll be there in a few hours. Sit tight and we’ll talk more when we get there.” Margot’s hand sought Chloe’s, and the younger woman took it. She couldn’t tell, but Margot was very pleased. Chloe leaned back in the seat and felt herself doze off. After all, she’d been awake all night. She didn’t even hear what Margot said to her next.


	2. Chapter 2

“Chloe!” Margot began shaking the younger woman awake. “Home sweet home, my love!” Within seconds, the blindfold was removed from her eyes. It was still morning and the sun was bright in the sky. She squinted in the harsh light that was streaming through the windows. Chloe had to admit that she disliked being awoken from her nap. She was absolutely exhausted from last night’s events and the bad memories kept replaying over and over in his mind. Her poor father ... her poor brother. Poor Maggie and Sasha! Chloe could hardly believe that such a terrible night ended up with her being proposed to by Negan’s daughter. What did her father think of the situation? Did he know of Margot’s true intentions, or did he think it was just a ploy to get him to behave himself in Alexandria and not start shit with Negan? Whatever it was, Chloe found herself already missing her family regardless. Would Judith refuse to eat for them without Chloe there? Would she cry and refuse to believe that she was gone from Alexandria? 

“Hey! Yoo-hoo~” Margot called, waving her hand in front of Chloe’s face. “Are you there, darling?” That brought the younger woman out of her thoughts quickly. 

“Sorry, yes. Just thinking,” she replied and Margot grinned. Margot then grabbed her hand and forced her up of her feet. Both of them had to duck to avoid hitting the roof. Without a word, Margot opened the back door of the van. 

“Oh my God, we’re still moving, Margot!” Chloe screamed, holding onto the side of the door for safety. Margot just laughed. She seemed thoroughly amused, as if she saw nothing wrong with jumping out of a moving vehicle. 

“Come on, where’s your fucking sense of adventure! Let’s jump! The driver is slowing down anyway.” Chloe looked back to Negan for help and hoped that he would realize that his daughter was being completely unreasonably. Negan simply grinned back at her, refusing to interfere. It seemed as though the two of them had some kind of unspoken agreement. They were both demanding and possessive, but accepting of each other’s own brand of it. 

“Have fun, you two!” He said, turning his attention back to Dwight and Daryl. 

“On the count of three!” Margot insisted. “One, two, three!” With that, the older woman forced them both out of the moving vehicle. Chloe felt her shoes hit gravel, and she would have fell flat on her face if not for Margot holding her steady. “There! See, easy peasy lemon squeezy!” 

“I think I peed a little,” Chloe admitted.

“No worries! We’ll get you cleaned up and in nice, new clothes in a jiffy! Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Chloe took the time to look around her new surroundings. As it turned out, The Sanctuary was a large factory. Chloe didn’t know exactly what she had been expecting from the name (something like the Garden of Eden, maybe?) but it most certainly was not this. She had to be honest though, and admit that it was a nice setup. It seemed safe and could hold a lot of survivors, which meant everything in the new world. “Well, what do you think? Do you like my home?” She asked, grinning. 

“Yes, it’s nice,” replied Chloe. “Seems safe.”

“Oh, it fucking is, sweetheart! You’ve not a worry in this goddamn shit world while you’re here! Come on, let’s go inside!” Chloe allowed Margot to drag her about like a little lost child throughout the Sanctuary grounds. She was led to a large door with about four large men guarding it. They immediately kneeled to the both of them and they passed through the door easily. Seeing the look on Chloe’s face, Margot smirked. “I’m Queen Bee here, baby. See what I meant when I said you haven’t a single fucking worry?”

“Yes, I see.” Chloe felt plain and average next to Margot and her powerful aura. Margot was tall, beautiful, and both power and dignity radiated off of her. Chloe’s hair was always in unruly curls these days, and she was almost positive that she had a few pieces of grass or hay sticking out of it from running from Negan and his men throughout the woods. Chloe was petite and dainty, and although she wasn’t helpless in this word - she had killed more walkers than most people had - she wasn’t nearly as strong and capable as the older woman seemed to be. She wondered why Margot had even taken an interest in her in the first place. This time, Margot didn’t guess Chloe’s thoughts correctly, and instead began talking about the events of the night as they walked together down the factory hallways.

“Listen, darling. I know that shit was tough to watch, and I really am sorry that my dad killed your friends,” Margot said sympathetically. “But, your father did kill my dad’s men in their sleep! And you know, that is my outpost. I could have been there that night!” 

“Oh,” replied Chloe in shock. “I’m so sorry ... I understand now why your dad was so mad.” 

“See? We’re startin’ to understand each other!” She grinned toothily. “Now, you’re a bit dirty from running around in those woods. Let’s get you cleaned up! I’ll take you to my private bathroom.” 

It didn’t talk long to reach Margot’s room and ensuite bathroom. Margot explained that she shared the bathroom with her father and their rooms were right next to each other. You could actually walk from one room, into the bathroom, and right into the next room. Chloe thought it was a bit strange for her to be so close with her father, but didn’t question it. Clearly, the trust these two had in their father-daughter relationship led them to be extremely successful these days. 

“Now, darling, can I trust you to strip and get into the shower to clean yourself while I get some things?” Chloe nodded. “You won’t attack me, or try to run?” Chloe shook her head. Margot seemed pleased. “Good. Just rinse off the dirt. You’re gonna take a bath after.” 

“Ok,” she replied and Margot smiled before leaving the bathroom. Briefly, Chloe did think about running, but knew it would be no use. She’d likely get caught before she could even make it out of the building. Besides, she could never find her way back home. She had never been particularly good with directions. Instead, she removed her clothes and got into the shower. Immediately, hot water hit her skin and she moaned out loud. It felt so incredibly good on her body that she almost wanted to disobey Margot and stay in there forever. However, she did as she was told and quickly got the dirt of her body and out of her hair. Without minutes, Margot was finished doing whatever she had been doing and called out Chloe’s name. The young woman grabbed the towel Margot had thrown to her and wrapped herself up before getting out. 

“Perfect, you already look a million times cleaner! Bath is running, sweetheart. Won’t take long,” she said with a sincere smile. It really didn’t take long and Margot was polite enough to turn around while Chloe got into the tub. 

The water was so warm and inviting, and Chloe couldn’t remember a time when she had had such a nice, hot bath. Sure, Alexandria had electricity, but her dad liked to watch how much the community was using. Chloe wondered if this would be a permanent perk of being Margot’s wife, or if she was just being nice in order to court her. 

“Stand up and wash yourself. I wanna watch,” Margot ordered, her tongue catching between her teeth. Chloe thought she looked absolutely predatory - like a lion regarding the small doe-eyed impala. Although she felt self-conscious about displaying her body so openly, she forced herself to stand up out of the bath’s warm water. She grabbed the pink loofah and the lavender scented body wash, squeezing out a good amount and lathering it up. “God, you’re hot,” the young brunette commented before Chloe could even begin washing herself. “You’ve got those perky little tits that I love so fucking much.” The other woman blushed, her cheeks and ears turning a dark pink. She wasn’t used to those kind of comments, especially from a woman. “And the carpet does match the drapes. But you keep that shit nice and clean. I like that.” Chloe did trim down there, as it was as unruly as the hair on her head. Brown and curly like her father’s. 

“Thank you,” Chloe replied unsurely, now beginning to lather up her body with the soap. There was silence as Margot just watched her clean herself, an almost unreadable expression on her face. Chloe ran the soapy loofah up and down her legs, then over her toned stomach and up to her small breasts. Margot made a move to unzip her jeans and possibly pleasure herself while watching the young woman, but the silence was broken when there was a loud knock on the door. It made both women jump in surprise, and Margot quickly retracted her hand. 

“Margot! I’m coming in,” announced Negan and Chloe moved to cover her soapy body. Negan strode into the room, Lucille slung over his broad shoulder. Immediately, he noticed the situation he had walked in on. “Shit, I’m ruining a moment, aren’t I?” He asked, although he was grinning, 

“It’s ok,” his daughter replied. “Chloe, darling, you can uncover yourself. It’s only my dad. He’ll appreciate how fucking hot you are - no need to hide.” Slowly, the young woman did as she was told. Chloe had a feeling that a Margot and Negan’s relationship was a bit odd. She could never imagine being in this same situation with her father. 

“Damn,” Negan whistled. “I’m jealous, Margot. I shouldn’t have agreed to let you have her all to yourself. Maybe you’ll share with your dear ol’ dad sometime?”

“Maybe,” remarked Margot casually, as if Chloe wasn’t right there in the room with them being talked about like some kind of possession of theirs. 

“I’m cold,” Chloe announced quietly, not only to make a point of it but also to bring her attention back to the fact that she was still there. Margot looked apologetic. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You can get back in the water now and finish up.” Chloe had to admit that Margot seemed much nicer than her father. They were eerily similar, and Chloe by no means believed that either of them were good people. But, she was thankful that Margot claimed her before her father got a chance to. Chloe quickly rinsed herself off and drained the tub. Margot stood up and walked over to the cabinet where the towels were located. She removed a nice, fluffy pink one and opened it with outstretched arms. “Come here when you’re ready. We’ll get you dried up.” Negan had taken a seat on an armchair leisurely, as if there was nothing unusual about watching his daughter and another woman in an intimate situation. Chloe got out of the tub and allowed Margot to wrap her up in the towel. “Dry off. I’ll get you something to wear!” She turned to where at least 10 possible outfits were piled on the cabinet. 

“Shit, Margot. What’s with the entire goddamn wardrobe?”

“I couldn’t decide what I wanted her to wear,” she replied, as if Chloe were some doll to play dress up with. “I want to see what looks nice with her eyes and hair.” 

“That’s why I choose black for my wives, darlin’. Black looks good on everyone.” Margot scrunched up her face in disagreement. 

“My Chloe is not wearing the same color as your wives.” Chloe had finished drying up and was now listening intently to their back and forth banter. Margot noticed that she had the younger woman’s attention. “Chloe, darling, what color do you like to wear?” 

“Blue,” she answered easily. 

“Blue, blue, of course!” She mumbled, looking through the pile of clothes. “Aha!” Margot found a short royal blue dress and held it up for Chloe to see. “What do you think?” 

“I like it,” Chloe replied honestly. It was a little short for her liking, but she was thankful that Margot was going to give her clothes in the first place. Her first impression had been that Margot was going to strip her naked and keep her chained to the bed all day, so clothes of any kind were welcome. 

“Good, and you’ll need panties. I like pink so I chose them for you.” Margot tossed the dress and the pink lacy thong over to Chloe. “Oh, and can’t forget lotion! Here: it’s anti-stress or some shit like that. And you definitely look a bit stressed, baby.” 

“It’s been a long ... day,” Chloe replied tiredly, catching the lotion that Margot had tossed to her easily. She began rubbing it into her aching muscles, and tried to ignore the fact that Negan was very openly watching her. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” replied Margot empathetically. “Shouldn’t have let you kneel that long, pretty little thing as you are. I shoulda brought you back to your daddy’s RV and fucked you silly instead.” 

“Come on, Margot. We can’t make exceptions, no matter how fucking hot they are,” Negan chimed in. 

“Yeah, but she wasn’t there that night, were you, darling?” Asked Margot. 

“No, of course not! I could never... do that,” replied Chloe. 

“See, dad? Sweet thing, ain’t she?” 

“You do know how to pick ‘em,” her dad agreed with a grin. “But you get that from me.” Margot laughed. “Anyways, I’ll get goin’. Looking at your new girlfriend is giving me a major fucking boner.” 

“Yeah, keep it to yourself!” The young woman teased. Chloe blushed from how open the two were with each other. Negan said good-bye to her and exited the room. 

“Get dressed,” she ordered Chloe, and began looking through the different pairs of shoes she had lined up on the floor. The younger woman quickly put on the clothes Margot had given her, as if she would change her mind and take them away if she took too long. Finally, she was dressed and Margot had decided on a pair of shoes. They were a pair of dark blue pumps with a zipper decoration up the back the heel. They were not too high, but would put Chloe a mere 2 inches under Margot while she wore them. Chloe slipped them on and Margot regarded her thoughtfully. “Perfect! You look fucking stunning! Just the extras now. Maybe some jewlery. Do your hair. Do some makeup. You know - all that jazz. Not that you need it - don’t get me wrong here! It’s just that you can live like a fucking queen here, sweetie. You can have anything you want!” 

“Thank you,” Chloe replied shyly, unsure of what it meant exactly. 

“For example,” Margot began, “Would you like pearls? Sapphires? Diamonds?” Chloe thought for a few seconds.

“Pearls, please.”

“Pearls it is then, sweetheart!” Margot opened up the jewelry box she must have placed there much earlier and took out a set of pearl earrings. She gave them to Chloe, who put them in immediately. Chloe thought it was a bit strange of her to not give her a matching necklace, but she didn’t say anything about it. Although Margot was being indulgent with her now, she didn’t want to push her luck. However, the older woman seemed to sense exactly what Chloe left unvoiced. 

“You aren’t getting a necklace because I have something else for you, baby.” She grinned and held up a white studded collar. “This is for you. To show everyone that you already belong to someone - and that someone is me! You are never, ever to remove it, Chloe. Do you understand?” The look in her eyes was dark and possessive, not to mention dangerous.

“Yes, Margot. I understand,” she answered quickly. 

“Good girl. Now, get on your knees so I can formally collar you.” The younger woman blushed. She wasn’t completely innocent. She knew about things like BDSM and power dynamics in relationships. She had never imagined in her entire life that she would ever be this type of relationship. At least, that’s the direction it seemed to be going. Slowly, Chloe did as she was told and got down on her knees. Margot reverently lifted up her hair, pushing it to the side before putting the collar around the her neck and fastening the leather against her skin with the clasp. “Very good girl,” she repeated. “Now, let’s get something straight. You’re going to be my wife, and there are some ... duties that you’re expected to perform.”

“I understand,” Chloe replied and Margot smiled. 

“Good! Chloe, darling, I gotta be honest with you here. I’m not a sweet lover. Do you think you can handle that?” 

“Oh... I’ll try. What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I want you to submit to me. Does that scare you?” Margot asked. 

“A little bit,” Chloe replied honestly. 

“I’m not gonna fucking rape you, you know. You have a choice. Your daddy does what my father says, and the Alexandrians are kept well. You do as I say, and your daddy is kept well. You can choose to change our terms anytime you want.” Chloe knew she didn’t have a choice. She could refuse Margot, but then her father would suffer. 

“No, I don’t want to change the terms,” she answered and Margot grinned. 

“Excellent. I’m glad to fuckin’ hear that.” There was silence for a few seconds. “Chloe, sweetie, I’m really fuckin’ horny.”

“We’re not married yet,” Chloe pointed out and Margot’s look of disbelief was almost comical. 

“It’s not the goddamn 1950s! Come on, let’s fuck, baby!” She practically whined. “I’ll make you feel so fuckin’ good!” Chloe gave her a stern look, but it quickly softened.

“Yeah, I guess it’s ok...” 

“I’ll take it a bit easy on you today. After all, it’s your first time, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but ...”

“But...?”

“It doesn’t matter because you don’t have a ... penis.” Chloe whispered the last word as if it were some dirty little secret. Margot looked shocked for a moment before she burst out laughing. 

“Darlin’, I don’t have a real cock, but I have something just as fucking good, you bet your sweet ass! I’m gonna pop that cherry on my strap-on cock!” Chloe blushed bright red. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go to the bedroom. Oh, and you can crawl for me,” Margot said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hot lesbian sex in the next chapter. Let me know what you’re thinking! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for an audience in almost ten years, so I hope it’s not too crappy u.u  
> There will be more Negan in future chapters as well.


End file.
